


the thing with feathers

by Tonks22



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, Stuckony if you squint, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, trying to pack a punch in 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks22/pseuds/Tonks22
Summary: Bucky wants to do more than survive.
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599139
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	the thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Title of Piece: the thing with feathers   
> Card Number: 3061  
> Author: Tonks  
> Squared Filled: T1 - Super Soldier Serum  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stuckony if you squint   
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: None  
> Summary: Bucky wants to do more than survive  
> Word Count: 100-word drabble
> 
> Thanks to feyrelay for helping me bring it all together!!

A world war. 

A conscription. 

A mission gone to shit. 

A botched super soldier serum.

A fall from a train. 

70 years as a prisoner of war. 

Brainwashing. 

Torture. 

Blood, death, pain, cold. That was all he knew. 

But now he saw the future. What he always dreamed of. It was both worse and better than imagined. He couldn’t say he was happy - after everything he’s seen, would he even know what happiness is?

But he had a home. 

A new arm that had never been used to kill. 

He had Stevie. 

He had Tony. 

He could still love. _Live._


End file.
